


Under the starry sky

by SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lost Frisk, Lost swap Chara, M/M, Self-Harm, Walking at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: A few years after monsters make it to the surface usPapyrus and classic Sans go for a walk and everything turns out so wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rus- undertale Papyrus  
> Comic- undertale Sans  
> Red- underfell Sans  
> Fell- Underfell papyrus  
> Stretch- underswap Papyrus  
> Blue- underswap Sans

“So Comic where do ya wanna go next?” Stretch asked, cigarette burning lazily in his mouth. The lazy Blue Sans paused, bringing a boney finger to his chin in concentration. Tomorrow was Rus’s, Fell’s, and (for some odd reason) Blue's birthday, so they had decided to go looking for gifts for their Bros. They'd asked Red if he'd wanted to come, but the shark tooth little skeleton hadn't wanted to come along. Which brought the Two of them to where they are now; standing on the sidewalk in the fading sunset.

“We could try that market place two blocks over?” Comic said it like a question as Stretch lead the way to the store Comic suggested. They stuck close together as a group of humans came into sight. Life on the surface was better than living under a giant rock, but it was more dangerous. Most the humans had been pretty accepting of the monsters leaving Mt Ebott, but there were some who were unhappy with monsters’ presence in their lives.

Comic shuddered as they passed the group of humans. He could feel the disdain coming off off them. Especially the big male in the back of the group, he watched the two of them when an intensity to rival a hawk. Stretch put a hand on Comic’s shoulder and pushed him along a little faster.

“Ah, look at that. What ya two datin or somethin?” a clearly drunk voice asked noticing Stretch’s move. The taller skeleton pushed Comic so he was slightly in front of Stretch, but didn't answer the question. “What ya think ya too good to answer my question?” the human yelled, but they rounded the corner before anything more could be said. Stretch pulled them inside the first store they came across, which was an old book store.

“we might find something for Fell in here” Stretch said hoping the humans would be gone by the time they left. Comic nodded and started leafing through the books. It actually turned out to be a really good turn of events. They found a book on the torture methods of the medieval times for Fell, a couple of cookbooks for Blue and some puzzle books Rus. Stretch thanked the lady behind the counter before turning to Comic. “Wanna head home now?”

“Sure it's getting kind of late” he answered looking at the star painted sky through the shop window. Stretch nodded stuffing the books in the infinite abyss that was his hoodie pocket. The cool night air rushed to greet them as they left the warm little store.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

“Oh hey Paps what's up?” Comic asked as soon as he had his phone to his ear. “Not Much Bro, me and Stretch just went for a walk that's all . . . No we are fine. . . Yeah we're heading back right now . . . Be there in ten minutes . . . Ya we'll be safe, see ya soon” with that he hung up and tucked his phone back in his jacket pocket. “Welp we'd better get home before our brothers blow a fuse”

“sounds like a good idea” Stretch chuckled, before he leaned down and pecked Comic on the teeth. A royal blue blush popped on his cheek bones. Stretch took his hand and they headed back towards home. They were maybe a quarter of the way back when Comic felt a chill go down his spine, one that had nothing to do with the cold. He started walking a half step closer to Stretch, subtlety trying to hide behind the taller skeleton. Stretch lengthen his stride trying to get home faster, but also making sure Comic stayed right next to him.

It was when they were halfway home that they noticed some of the humans from earlier. Stretch frowned and picked Comic up so he could run at full speed if he had to. Comic clutched the front of Stretch’s hoodie as a few more humans walked out in front of them.

“Howdy, we noticed ya two boneheads thought ya were too good to talk to us” the voice came from big male Comic had noticed before. Stretch shifted Comic to his left side and looked at the big man.

“We aren't looking for any trouble, so how about we just all get along and move along because of you keep this up you are rea-” Stretch was cut off by Comic's scream.

“Stretch! Look out” but his warning was little too late. Stretch stumbled to the ground with several cracks in the back of his skull. Comic was pinned underneath Stretch’s arm because of the way they had fallen. Comic's soul froze Stretch only had 1 HP like him. “S-Stretch? Oh my God! No!” he cried as weight on his back disappeared. He started coughing on the fine white dust floated around his skull. “no no no no no no No!”

“That's all it took to kill one of them?” the human behind him said with a drunken laugh. The shriek of a metal shovel on sidewalk grated on Comic's ears. They had cracked his head open with a goddamn shovel! “Wh-what the f-fuck is that?”

Two blasters summoned up behind him but the humans scattered before either one could fire. Comic pushed himself up into a sitting position cradling Stretch’s dusty hoodie to his chest. He buried his face in the sweet smelling fabric trying not to hyperventilate. He hadn't seen a monster dust since frisk had broken free of Chara’s control and stopped the genocides. He curled into a tight ball, gasping as though someone had crushed his ribcage. His eyelights had shrunk down to pinpoints of light in his eyes.

 _Keep it together, keep it together! Don't cry. just keep it together_. He chanted over and over again in his head. At some point became aware of a cell phone going off maybe even two? But he didn't look for either of them. No matter how many times they rang. He couldn't afford to put the energy into looking for the phone, not when it took everything he had not to fall apart. He started rocking back and forth praying for a reset. Not that one could come, no one had seen Fisk since they'd freed all the monster's.

 **“COMIC! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE IN FUCK’S SAKE IS . . . STRETCH”** Fell gasped as he took in the dusty scene before him.

“SANS!” Rus hurried over to his brother and pulled him against his chest. “SANS, OH SANS I'M SO SORRY, BUT PLEASE TRY TO BREATHE” Rus said softly. Comic tried to follow his brother's instructions only to break down sobbing when he heard a high pitched stunned voice cry out.

_“P-PAPY?”_


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some aftermath for you guys.  
> I will take any ideas you guys have that you'd like to see in this story. I want to make it a personal challenge to incorporate as many of your guys ideas as possible.

Red sat alone in the kitchen clawing a deep groove into the kitchen table. Rus was in living room, sitting on the couch trying to calm Comic down and Fell was upstairs with Blue. Both the little skeletons were having mental breakdowns. Blue just kept crying ‘ _PAPY’_ over and over again like a broken record, tears constantly streaming down his face. Comic on the other hand hadn't said a word since they had found him.

 **“wh-why a-am I s-so g-goddamn u-useless”** Red muttered to himself, sinking lower into his chair. **“n-no st-stop th-thinking like th-that”** he chastised himself. Those thoughts would only lead to him having a panic attack. And Blue needed Fell and Comic needed Rus. Red jumped to his feet deciding to find something to do to at least help in some way. He walked over to oven and checked the spaghetti in a big pot. None of them had eaten, since the they had decided to wait for Stretch and Comic to come back.

He clicked the heat up to a low medium and stirred the pasta so it would warm up evenly. The whole house seemed so empty, like the throbbing loss in everyone's souls was the only occupant in the whole damned house. Was it possible that only Stretch was gone? This hurt as bad those genocide days, the ones when Fell was killed, leaving him to fend for himself, and completely alone. Red hands started shaking and he had to blink back tears. **“D-Dammit! Wh-why’d i-it h-have t-to be h-him! . . . I shoulda b-been th-there! I c-could’ve h-helped! H-He m-might st-still b-be ali-”**

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW” Rus spoke from behind him, his voice soft but firm as he walked over to Red. A gloved hand slipped under his chin and pulled Red's face up, so he was looking at Rus. “HINDSIGHT IS ALWAYS 20/20 BUT LOOKING BACK DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED, AND . . . AND IT WON'T BRING STRETCH BACK.”

Red could see the pain his Rus’s face. Stretch had been like a brother to both of them. Red stepped closer to Rus and buried his face in the white sweater Rus was wearing and wrapped his arms around the gentle skeleton. **“H-How's C-Comic d-doing? H-Has h-he s-said a-anything y-yet?”**

“I DON'T KNOW, HE STILL HASN'T SAID ANYTHING, HASN'T MADE A SOUND SINCE HE STOPPED CRYING. I'M REALLY STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT HIM” Rus confessed pulling Red closer, needing the comfort. The two of them stayed like that for a moment just holding each other. Too soon Rus had to pull away. “I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY BROTHER. I JUST CAME IN HERE BECAUSE I SMELLED STUFF COOKING. I FIGURED I'D SEE IF I COULD GET SANS TO EAT SOMETHING”

 **“O-okay, I w-will s-see i-if B-Boss or B-Blue w-want a-any”** Red said before turning around and reaching on tiptoes for the plates. Rus laughed weakly before reaching over him and grabbing the plates down for the shorter skeleton.

“RED, YOU CAN ASK FOR HELP YOU KNOW? I WOULD NEVER WITHHOLD A HELPING HAND, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU” Rus pointed out placing the plates on the counter and dishing up two plates and grabbing some forks. “THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING THE FOOD” Rus said before leaning down and gently clinking his teeth to the top of Red's skull. Red blushed still flustered and slightly embarrassed from any sort of affection shown to him. “IF YOU COULD PLEASE, WOULD YOU CHECK ON FELL AND BLUE?”

 **“o-of c-course I w-will, R-Rus”** Red said as Rus straightened up. **“j-just g-go t-take of C-Comic”** Rus nodded before turning and leaving Red to dish up two more plates. Red frowned as he walked through the living room. Comic had curled up on the couch with his back turned to rest of the world. Not even Rus’s pleading could get him to turn around, let alone eat something. He could only hope Blue would be a little more cooperative.

 **“B-boss? B-Blue? M-mind i-if I c-come i-in?”** He asked through the door accompanied by a timid knock. When no one responded he carefully opened the door to Fell’s and Blue's shared room. The lights were all off leaving the room as near pitch black, except for where the light poured in from the doorway. He might have thought they were both asleep if it weren't for the fact he could see a part of crimson eyelights glittering in the dark. **“I b-brought f-food d-do y-you w-want s-some?”**

 **“THANK YOU, RED”** Fell said, using his brother's nickname instead of referring to him as brother like normal. He was trying to avoid upsetting the little skeleton curled up against his chest. **“BLUE . . . RED BROUGHT US SOME FOOD. WOULD YOU EAT SOME WITH ME?”**

The little skeleton must have nodded because Red didn't hear a sound, but Fell sat up keeping Blue cradled against his shirt. Cyan tears were still running down cheeks as he turned to look at Red. _“TH- THANK YOU_ *sniff* _RED”_

Red nodded in response and offered the two plates to them. **“YES THANK YOU. HOW'S COMIC DOING?”** Fell asked rubbing Blue's shoulders as the little skeleton pushed his food around his plate, fat tears falling on the noodles.

 **“I th-think h-he w-went t-to sl-sleep a l-little b-bit a-ago”** Red said unsure if Comic had gone to sleep or was trying to tune the world out. **“Umm. . . Un-unless y-you g-guy n-need s-something e-else I-I’m g-gonna l-leave n-now”**

 **“I THINK WE ARE FINE, GOODNIGHT, RED”** Fell answered and Red quickly left the two. He froze when he saw Rus sitting at the top of the stairs.

 **“D-Did y-you g-get h-him t-to e-eat?”** Red asked as he sat down next to Rus. The taller skeleton pulled Red onto his lap silent tears dripping down his face.

“NO . . . HE SAID HE WAS TIRED AND THAT HE WANTED TO BE ALONE.  HE TOLD ME HE'D EAT SOMETHING TOMORROW” Rus whimpered and Red nuzzled into Rus’s neck trying to comfort him as tears ran down his own cheeks.

**“a-at l-least h-he's t-talking a-again”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing the stuttering effect when people talk so why do I keep making characters with a stutter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but it's what I've got for this bit. 
> 
> Also I would love to hear any ideas you guys have the story rather it's fluff, sad, pain so on and so forth. Please leave a comment down below.

Gold and crimson tiles were glittering in the bright light of judgment hall. The stain glass windows throwing an array of reds, oranges, and yellow on the pillars and floor. Just barely was the sound of several bird songs dancing in the air, partnered with the elegant fragrance of the royal garden’s golden flowers. 

“What am I doing here again?” Comic muttered to himself as he stood in the entryway of the grand hall. Was the kid on a genocide run? Or neutral? He couldn't recall, not that it mattered anyway. Nothing he did mattered everything would just get reset anyway. With a heavy sigh he padded forward heading for his usual waiting place. His pink slippers scraping on the tiles with softest sound. 

“HOW COULD YOU BROTHER?” Comic's head snapped up as his brother, Rus, stepped out from behind a pillar. Confusion across his face as his brother loomed over him. He had never seen his brother look like _ this  _ before. Rus looked mad, betrayed, disappointed and sad all rolled up into a single expression. “HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU STAND BY AND WATCH ME DIE? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU JUST LET THE HUMAN KILL ME? OR THE FLOWER? AND YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING.”

Comic opened his mouth but couldn't find the air to speak, or the words for that matter. He just gaped at his brother wanting to explain, but his mind shut down, refusing to find the words to justify his actions. His eyes finally leaving his brother's face noticed the growing dark stain on Rus’ torn scarf. His soul shattered in his chest. It had to have broken into a thousand pieces to hurt this badly. This was exactly how Rus looked the second before he would dust at the kid's hands.

“Heh, Rus, it didn't matter, We didn't matter, right Comic?” a voice came from the opposite pillar as Rus. Comic stopped breathing as the hoodie wearing skeleton stepped out from behind his pillar with a cigarette hanging from his jaw. “That is why you just stood by and let us die. We never meant anything to you”

“Stretch no! I . . . I'm sorry” Comic cried stepping towards his lover tears forming in his eyes. He could see the cracks in the back of his skull, the mark of the fatal blow that had ended his life. “I love you, both of you!”

“Then why did you let us die? Why didn't you do anything to save us?” Stretch asked stepping back so Comic was no closer to him than before.

“YES BROTHER WHY HAVE YOU DONE NOTHING BUT FAIL US? AGAIN AND AGAIN? HOW CAN YOU SAY WE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU WHEN YOU DONE NOTHING BUT ALLOWED OTHERS HARM US?” Rus demanded also furthering himself from now sobbing little skeleton. “YOU AS GOOD AS KILLED US YOURSELF? HOW ARE WE TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT?”

“How could we continue to want you around us after that?” Stretch added and the weight of their words dropped Comic to his knees bawling and begging for forgiveness. Neither one offered any, instead the little skeleton’s body jolted as a bone was shot through him. He looked at the two, but could tell which one had decided to avenge himself against Comic's failures. His vision faded into black with strangled apologies still leaving his mouth. 

 

Comic jolted awake tears already streaming down his face. He gasped for air he didn't need, trying to stop his sobs before he woke someone else up. After a few moments he gave up and buried his face in the couch cushion openly sobbing. The cushion muffled a lot of his cries, but not enough. A few minutes later familiar arms wrapped around him, lifting him and cradling him against a strong broad chest. He sunk deeper into the embrace sobbing harder as brother tried to comfort him. “SHH, SANS I'M RIGHT HERE FOR YOU. YOU WILL BE FINE CALM DOWN. PLEASE BROTHER”


	4. Protectiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a set up for one of the prompts I was give so next chapter will be a prompt. Also if you have any ideas for this go ahead and tell me. I'm talking all the prompts I can get.

Red paced next to Rus feeling extra jumpy. Alphys from Blue's world and Undyne from Rus’ were just finishing up their interrogation with Comic. The monsters had their own form of law enforcement and protection, recognized and well integrated with the human police. Swap Toriel was the head of this reformed version of the royal guard. The swap Alphys, Undyne and Fell were equal in command underneath her. Normally a crime in this area would fall under Fell’s responsibility, but he was deemed too close to the case so he resigned the case to the other two. At least he could use more of his time to look after Blue. 

Red was trying to tune out Comic's retailing of what happened. He had seen enough violence, he could only picture to clearly everything Comic described. He noticed the two warriors weren't taking the news under perfect calmness. Alphys had tears in her eyes, and Undyne was swearing she would tear the ones responsible for this to pieces. 

Rus had called and informed both of them off what happened last night, and both dog packs were now trying to track the culprits. They had tried questioning Comic last night, but since he hadn't been talking then . . .

“Thanks, Sans that info really helps. Sorry for making you think about it and shit” Undyne said trying to be gentle about this. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something had happened to her Alphys, hell even losing the Alphys that was her partner in law enforcement was unthinkable.

“Too bad you didn't get to blast the bastards before they ran” Alphys growled wiping her eyes. Comic nodded his eyes lightless voids. 

“I will next time” Comic promised darkly. 

“Sans don't go doing anything rash” Undyne growled giving him a stern look. 

“Yeah, Comic don't go looking for trouble. We'll find them and when we do we are going to make them pay through the law. None of that vigilante crap. It would make us no better than them.” Alphys growled as they both got to their feet. 

“umm, How's Blue doing?” Alphys asked as Undyne headed for the door. Sans dropped his head, hands clenched tightly in his jacket pockets.

“HE'S BEEN HAVING A HARD TIME WITH . . . WITH THIS, BUT HE'LL BE OKAY. HE'S GOT ALL OF US TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM.” Rus said picking Red up as the shorter skeleton paced in front of him. Red squawk at the unexpected move but clung to Rus not bothering to struggle and get down. Red could tell that Rus was getting slightly panicky when he couldn't easily reach him or Comic. He dropped his head on Rus’ shoulder trying relax his lover. 

“I see . . . Where is he?” Alphys asked. She and Blue were still close friends. 

**“H-he went upstairs. D-didn’t want to h-hear about what h-happened.”** Red answered nodding forwards Blue's door.

“Do think I could see him for a second?” Alphys asked. 

_ “OF COURSE, ALPHYS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK” _ Blue answered from the top of the stairs. He had shadows under his eyes and was wearing sweatpants and a worn t-shirt. The lazy clothes and sleep deprivation made him look almost exactly like Comic.

“Thanks . . . How are you doing?” She asked heading up the stairs. Blue shrugged.

_ “OKAY I GUESS” _ He answered. Alphys gave him a quick hug before looking passed him at Fell. The dark skeleton had stayed back leaning the wall, watching over his boyfriend with sharp eyelights. Both the remaining Papyruses were developing a bit of over protectiveness. Despite how powerful their brothers could be, they only had one HP. Stretch’s lose had Fell questioning how safe they really were up here. 

“You had better take care of him” Alphys growled at Fell. 

**“OF COURSE, I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM”** Fell snarled stepping forward and picking up Blue.  **“IF HE DIDN'T NEED ME HERE AND NOW I WOULD HAVE ALREADY MADE SURE THOSE BASTARDS HAD A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL.”**

Blue cuddled deeper in Fell’s arms. Alphys nodded and got to her feet. “Don't worry we will make sure they pay for this. I'll see you guys later we have to get to work so we can catch these punks”

Fell carried Blue down the stairs as Alphys as Undyne left. Rus headed into the kitchen as soon as their guests were gone. He kept Red pinned to him with one arm using the other to rifle through the fridge with.

“HEY FELL, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD RUN TO THE STORE WITH ME? WE ARE PRETTY LOW ON FOOD?” Rus called finally letting Red back down. There was moment of silence as Fell made sure blue would be okay on his own. 

**“SURE JUST LET ME GRAB SOME DECENT SHOES”** he answered before heading back to his and Blue's bedroom. Rus and Red headed into the living room. A few moments later Fell came down in his black leather jacket and combat boots over his faded jeans. Neither Comic or Red commented when they notice the knife handle sticking out of the top of his boots.  **“LET'S GET MOVING NOW”**

_ “BE CAREFUL YOU TWO”  _ Blue said shifting anxiously as the two headed out the door. 

“WE WILL BLUE. TRY NOT TO WORRY ABOUT US.” Rus said before pulling the door closed behind himself and Fell, leaving all three Sanses alone in the living room.


End file.
